


Night of Power

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Three times a year things are in their proper alignment for me to spread my wings and soar.  Oh, well, yes, my wings let me do that anytime I want; that's part of being a sprite.  Must you be so literal??!  That's one of the problems with the Sons of Adam, the Daughters of Eve - so little poetry in your souls!Must I spell things out for you?  When you are a female sprite approximately eight inches tall, and more illusion than reality?  When the only males around you are Sons of Adam, all very large in comparison, all very solid, very real?  Wouldn't you cherish the few times of the year when you have Power enough to realize a few cherished dreams, maybe a fantasy or two??Oh for pity sake!  I'm talking sex here!!  Is that bluntly unpoetic enough for you??!





	Night of Power

**Author's Note:**

> A story of sex and magic and love and hope and fulfillment - what more can you expect from a Night of Power?

She awoke, stretched, realized it was one of THOSE nights, not one known to the Sons of Adam, one of those known only to those of her own kind. She felt the Power approach, start to envelop her, and she smiled in anticipation. On this night, she could grow to more of a size expected of a Daughter of Eve, could appear however she wished, or more to the point, how those she MET wished her to be. She would have gifts to bestow, if she chose to do so.

She wondered who she would encounter when she went a'wandering, on this night when her small Power stretched to the ultimate, who she might call to share joy with her. Well, she DID have certain of the Sons of Adam in mind, at least as possibilities. The ones here in this big old house, for example, were quite tempting, and she'd had plenty of opportunities to look her fill. Ummmmmm! It had been frustrating, many a time, to know looking was all she could indulge in, no matter how heated her thoughts.

That was one of the drawbacks of being here, among those not of her own kind. A little sex once in a while just wouldn't go amiss, after all, and perhaps, just perhaps, tonight might be her lucky night. She certainly intended to do all she could to make it so.

Not all would be graced with her favors, of course; she was not indiscriminating. In years past there had been times when only one or two met with her approval; in others, well, let's just say she'd found more to savor, had made more than enough memories to last her til the next Night of Power.

The problem this night turned out to be that SOME of those she met just couldn't make up their damned minds who they wanted her to be, and they were using up all her precious Power with their vacillations! 

"Doggone Sons of Adam! Can't live with them, can't live without them!!"

***

Stretching, casting a critical eye over the lithe body now clad in that odd trouser and shirt affair she'd stolen from the auburn-haired woman who was at the big house sometimes, the green-eye'd one's sister. 

"Not bad, a little sparse in places, but pleasing enough all around." 

Besides, it wasn't as if she intended to use that form for anything more than a vehicle to slip outside and begin her night.

Her first opportunity came so quickly it was almost shocking in its suddenness. A young man in a soldier's uniform, leaning against one of their odd vehicles, smoking a cigarette. A quick glimpse inside his mind and she smiled. His fantasy was clear, obviously an old one, and he'd just begun the retelling of it, though she could see the whole of it just waiting to be unwrapped like a lovely pink present. Yes, Private Jenkins would be a very nice beginning to her evening.

***Private Jenkins -  
It was a warm night, not hot, just pleasantly warm. Private Jenkins had leave to head down to the pub or really anywhere he could get to and still be back by morning roll call. Sergeant Major had even let him take one of the cars, thinking he might like to go a little farther afield than the closest village, though warning him to keep the lights off and take care if he did that. Rawlins wasn't likely to give all his men that much freedom, but Jenkins was a solidly reliable man, for all his youth, and was rapidly becoming someone Rawlins, indeed the entire team, felt they could depend upon. A little reward for that dependability didn't seem too out of line, though, frankly, Jenkins was a little unsure what do to with such a kindness. 

He knew what he would LIKE to do with the freedom, spend some time walking in the moonlight with a pretty girl, but that was out of the question. He didn't know many girls, none he'd more than stammered a few shy words to, or tipped his hat to; certainly none who'd go walking in the moonlight with him.

He was thinking about his limited options, leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette, letting one of his favorite fantasies flow over his mind like a sweet kiss. Dropping his head back, he smiled, thinking of how it started.

"Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you might give me a ride into the village? My car stopped up the road a ways, and it's such a lonely night to be out in the moonlight all by myself." 

His eyes flew open at the soft voice repeating the words from his fantasy, seeing a girl standing not five feet away. Soft brown hair, just a hint of curl, check. Sweet smile, upturned tip to her nose, check. Gently curved figure in a white dress dotted with little flowers and a red belt, check. 

He gulped, crushed out his cigarette and straightened, stuttering like mad, signifying he'd be glad to take her anywhere she wanted, perhaps could help her with her car. She was all he'd imagined, the setting was all he'd dreamed of, and he was going to screw it all up, of course. That was just him; he just didn't how to deal with girls, not real live ones anyway.

Lordy, that smile! There was just such a sweetness to this boy, for he was scarcely more than that, no matter that uniform! His blond hair and blue eyes, his smile, reminded her somewhat of the one inside the big house, the one with such mischief in his face. But with this one, the innocence was real, and she felt herself responding with a very real smile of her own.

He helped her into the passenger side of the car, and drove off slowly, back to where she said her car had stopped. The vehicle's outline was vague in the darkness, and didn't seem to get any clearer when they'd parked and alighted from his own car and walked closer to it. She took care they DIDN'T get too close; she was sure what she'd conjured up might pass at a distance but wouldn't pass muster much closer. She placed a restraining hand on his arm, drew back just enough to get his attention.

He'd turned to tell her she might want to wait in his car, out of the night air, when she was suddenly so close he could smell the sweet perfume from her neck, and he reached down and kissed her, without any of his usual panicked thoughts of 'what do I do NOW??' Without a word they'd turned, gone back to his car, this time to the rear seat. 

It was his fantasy to the life, him not awkward and hesitant like he usually was with girls, but sure and confident, gentle yet strong and knowing. She was all he'd imagined her to be, passionate and eager, yet with a radiant innocence that lit the night. Their clothes had drifted away as if by magic, their bodies knowing just what to do. Afterwards, she'd kissed him softly, telling him that she was bound away and would never return, but thanked him for the sharing, a gift she would remember always.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked urgently. Even if he never saw her again, he had to know that much.

She hesitated. Her name was a private, personal thing, something not easily shared with others. She had certainly never told any other of the Sons of Adam her name. Still, for this one. She smiled, gently touched him on his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Lily is my name." He'd whispered in return, "mine's Alfie." And she had murmured that back to him, "Alfie," and stroked her cheek against his in a final farewell.

She left him there, sleeping peacefully curled on the backseat of the car. {"Such a romantic turn of mind in such a sweet innocent! I hope his first time with one of the Daughters of Eve goes as well as that did; perhaps the memory of this time will help with that. And perhaps SHE will actually stay."}

Well, that was a delightful start to her evening, but perhaps next someone a bit more au fait. Innocence was all very well, very sweet, but not enough to keep her fires burning for the next several months. 

***Doby -  
The next man she passed certainly wasn't going to be that one. Oh, he was of a right enough age, another blue-eyed blond, but less than clean and with an unpleasantness as if from some internal rot that hung around him, all but palpable in the air. 

The snarling Doby had been tossed out of the pub once again, and he was soaking wet from his dousing in the horse trough out back. She took a quick look inside him, at his desires, and recoiled in disgust. This one really was rather vile! She hoped the constable kept a close watch on that pretty young daughter of his; Doby's plans were highly unpleasant. In fact . . . 

It was only the work of a moment to reach out with one invisible finger and spend just a little of her Power, enough to put those vile plans of his at rest, at least for a few months. She decided, if she were still here on the next Night of Power, she'd search this one out and see if he needed a refresher. But for now, this Doby would be hard pressed to concentrate on anything of a lecherous nature. 

That little action might not have added to her joyful memories, but it was not a bad memory to tuck inside. She felt rather pleased with herself, though she decided a word of caution to the one down at the Cottage might be a good thing. SHE was better equipped to handle this one on a regular basis.

Doby stood still in the middle of the lane, shaking his head in confusion. He'd been thinking such nice heated thoughts, all about seventeen year old Molly Miller, all he could teach that little bitch who thought she was above him just because she was the constable's daughter. Now, he couldn't even remember quite what she looked like, much less why he'd thought he wanted her. Why would he want her? Why would he want anyone? Sex! He shuddered in disgust, determining not to let such nasty stuff even cross his mind again!

***Kevin Richards -  
The visitor to the pub proved a temptation, at least initially. He came here sometimes, though not usually spending the night, mostly visiting up at the big house. Richards, they called him. She looked at him appraisingly. Older than the ones at the big house, strongly built, lantern-jawed, sensuous lips, all pointing to the possibility of a heated interlude. Still, there was a forced detachment about him, a trace of sadness as well. She wasn't sure she was in the mood for sadness tonight, so she passed him by and returned to the big house.

Kevin Richards raised his head from his meal, looked around, puzzled. For a moment there, he'd thought someone had called to him. No, it looks like he'd been wrong. Well, of course he had been. He went back to his dinner, his rather grim thoughts, and put it out of his mind.

***Actor -  
The tall one from the house, the one who acted so superior, he was in the library and she called to him gently. Surely with one so widely traveled, who spoke so often of his many beautiful women, his vast experience, surely he would give her wonderful memories.

She met him on the terrace, drew him after her toward the small ruin of a gazebo. It might look a shambles on the outside, but someone had been thoughtful enough to equip it with soft cushions on the benches, warm throws on the end. There was something about the feel that told her this would not be the first assignation that had taken place here recently.

An inquiring touch to his mind, and she smiled. Yes, she could do that. But just as she formed the slender brunette with the tangled black curls, his mind shifted and her body had to follow after. Oh well, sometimes it DID take a man awhile to decide what he really wanted, she knew. Now she was a sharp-eyed blonde, rather too thin, but with a fire inside that probably made for that. No, now the golden hair was auburn, and she realised she was back in the form she'd started the night with, the sister of the green-eyed man. Lynn, she thought the woman's name was. 

Then that image fractured, and the sprite was caught offguard, racing to follow along, to become the elegant blonde again, in a fine dress with all the ruffles. Well, that was alright. She'd always fancied herself as a blonde. Then, she was back with auburn hair, and the man was leaning over, groaning, clutching at his head as if in great pain. 

Then she realized, and sorrowed at troubling him; he was unwell, and she was only adding to his pain. That had never been her intention. Gently she withdraw the threads of contact, urged him to go back to the house, to rest, to seek whatever surcease he might have available for the pain. A gentle touch of apology followed along after him as he re-entered the house, made his way up those long stairs.

Actor put his hand to his throbbing head. It would seem getting some fresh air hadn't been the solution to the results of that mild concussion after all. Perhaps he should just give in and take those pills Dr. Riley had given him and go to bed. Even that new volumn of Victor Hugo that had just arrived had no appeal. Yes, perhaps he just needed more sleep. {"Now I'm starting to sound like Craig!"}

 

***Garrison/Goniff -  
She caught a glimpse of the green-eyed man from the big house, headed toward the Cottage. Yes, she had thought of him quite seriously in anticipation of this night. Hurrying after, she was just approaching when he was silently joined by the blue-eyed one, the one with such mischief in his smile, and she hesitated. There was not a word spoken between the two, but the communication was open and clear in their eyes, in their shared smiles. They were both tempting, both delightful, but she could feel the claim on them, from the red-haired one pretending to be only a young Daughter of Eve. Well, a full claim on the blue eyed one, a more complicated and less direct one on the one with pretty green eyes. It was a disappointment, but the one at the Cottage, the one who most assuredly WASN'T just a Daughter of Eve, was a woman of Power herself, wasn't one to set herself up against, and it was too fair and promising a night for battle, anyway. Still, it might be interesting to follow for just a bit; the night was still young and she was in no hurry. 

She didn't stay for very long, not more than an hour or so, perched unseen on top of that garden wall. They might not have joined with her, the three of them, providing her with delights to remember, but they'd provided her with a little entertainment of a different sort, which turned out to be just as amusing in its own way. True, it was a warm night, but it was amazing just how hot things could really get in that garden in back of that little cottage without setting things afire. 

The forest creatures who'd gathered along side her on that wall to watch would be talking about this for a very long time! (The sprite giggled to herself weeks later, when she caught three of the squirrels trying to replicate some of those activities, nearly falling out of the branches in their failed attempts. She'd actually laughed out loud, though just a tiny tinkling laugh, to hear the one they called Sergeant Major tell the green-eyed Garrison later, "don't know but what the crabapples mightn't be fermenting on the tree, like they do some years. You'll never believe w'at I saw some of those bloody squirrels up to earlier!")

***Casino -  
It was with some reluctance she realized that the night was wearing on, and she really needed to be moving along as well. Frankly she found herself rather afire after all she'd observed during the past hour. 

The dark-haired man from the big house, the one with the broad shoulders, the one with all the stories about 'dames', the one called Casino? He should be just what she was looking for.

A soft call, mind to mind, and he was there at the edge of the woods. She looked carefully, reading what was to be read. 

Of course, she knew the one who cherished him above others had Power of his own, but that one, the one called Chief, hadn't Claimed this Casino, seemed to be accepting of this one searching out his own pleasure. Surely HE wouldn't begrudge them sharing some joy this night. 

And she intended to give Chief a powerful gift in return. She'd intended a small gift anyway, even beyond what her body might share with him, if it came to that, simply as a recognition of one Power to another. But if she intended to share joy with this one, she decided she owed the other young man who held such Power within him much more than a small gift, just as a token of appreciation for sharing this Casino with her.

Well, in the end, she decided she'd still give the one with Power his gift, even if her sharing with Casino had come to naught. In fact, it had been most disturbing, all that shifting of her particles to match the shifts of his desire! It was far worse than with the one with the aching head! It made her skin itch, on the INSIDE!

First a plump brunette, then a tall buxom blonde, then a slender redhead, so quickly that she seemed caught in the middle of one change only to have the next pressed upon her. She hoped he wasn't looking too closely; surely she must have appeared quite odd in some of those transitional moments. She'd just managed the last, moved close to reach out and touch him, stroke him, draw him close, when his mind had shifted once again. Her body had followed along, but she could hardly refrain from a squeal of protest when she'd glanced down at herself. She'd never . . . 

She shook her head in frustration. The size shift was real, to sight and to the touch; the rest, not so much. She would never be able to fool him once they touched, certainly not when they attempted more! Couldn't he get his wanting of the dark young man out of his head for even this one night??? 

She now understood more clearly why the small blue-eyed one kept hitting this Casino over the head! He was just so exasperating! The temptation was just overwhelming, and she had never been good at foregoing temptation! Then, with an annoyed huff, she moved back into the shadows, disappearing to mind and to view. 

Casino stood at the edge of the woods, blinking, wondering what brought him in this direction. Maybe he'd heard something, seen something; now he wasn't sure. Though he had a ringing in his ears like he got when Goniff slapped him silly for some nonsense or the other. 

He shrugged. {"Musta dozed off and wasn't quite awake when I came out here for a smoke. Gotta watch that; Warden'll be pissed if I do that on a mission,"} As he headed back in to settle down for the night, he reached down to adjust his half-erection, thinking he might just stay out there and take care of that itch himself, the five sisters being better than nothing at all. 

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "I need a broad, ya know? Why is there never one around when you just want a good fuck without any strings or complications?" 

The sudden gust of wind had a shrill, almost aggravated tone to it, and he felt the strong slap of that slender branch that thumped him firmly on the back of his head, making him stumble and almost fall. 

"Shit, this just aint my night," he grumbled as he went in through the kitchen door rubbing the back of his head, any sign of an arousal now a thing of the past.

***Chief -  
He'd seen Casino leave, and there had been something just not quite right, an odd look about him. And there was something in the air tonight, something that had his own senses on high alert. Remembering all they'd experienced, Chief decided Casino really shouldn't be out there by himself, so he moved from that side chair and followed. Anymore, he took the precaution Meghada had suggested, salt twists in his pocket, just in case. "They won't work against all, of course, but it's surprising just how many it will at least give pause to," she'd explained.

Once outside, he caught sight of Casino, but the man was headed back now, shaking his head in annoyance. "You okay, Pappy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just havin one a those nights, ya know?" moving past to head back inside. 

Chief was going to follow after, but there was something out there, and he knew whatever it was, it was waiting for him and him alone. Towards the woods, now into the quiet of the surrounding trees, and there it was, perched on a low-hanging branch, a huge owl with snowy feathers. 

He was momentarily alarmed, remembering the owl-wife who had stalked Casino, but it took only one moment longer to know this one was different. Not a natural owl, no, but not one of the predators who preyed on humankind either. 

This was one that the Shamans of his tribe sought, often in vain, for all their lives; one who could give them guidance, share Power with them. Now, he just had to remember the rules, for to do the wrong thing at the wrong time would mean this gift would be lost to him. But just how much could he remember from his time as a very small boy listening to his grandfather? Determination mixed with frustration, yearning growing to an intensity past anything he'd felt before. 

And now, in the night, there was something else, some surge of Power, not her own, not even his, though akin to his. Perhaps the source from which his Power was born. She felt herself being measured, her very essence being weighed, and then there was a feeling of approval, perhaps intermingled with just a bit of gentle amusement. The Other, whoever, whatever they might be, opened a new stream of knowledge in the young man, letting her share in that knowledge, and although alien to her own world, it was breathtaking in its wonder.

She almost lost sight of her goal for this night, another good hearty round of sex, in the intriguing glimpses she was getting into this young man's mind. And when it came, that tiny mention of the one of the ways the spirit messengers sometimes interacted with the ones of Power, she almost missed it. Luckily for her, she didn't, and her transformation from a snow white owl to a bronze-skinned maiden with raven hair, clad in a dress of snowy buckskin seemed sufficiently like what his mind had told him was a possibility. 

It was unlike anything she had experienced before, sex but with a purpose, a meaning far beyond that physical joining and release. It was mystical, their joining, and she could feel that Power feeding the young man knowledge that it had not been able to release to him without such a conduit as herself. There had been a promise there for her, as well, though one she didn't understand. Perhaps she would later, but for now, the bright moonlight, the soft moss underneath, his body strong and heated pressing into hers, she had all she could concentrate on right now. The culmination had been rich and laden with knowledge, flowing from her to him, from him to her, and she lay gasping as she watched his own breathing slow as he slipped into a light sleep. 

Rising, she turned to look at him, so beautiful in the night. Of all those she'd thought to sample this night, he had been the one she'd considered least likely. How wrong she'd been! How very wrong! Sex might not come along very often, here, isolated from her own kind, but sex like that made up for a lot! She frowned just a little, wondering just how honest a term that was for what had passed between them. {"Well, it's close enough, and had certainly been a part."}

She watched til he roused himself, dressed and went back inside, stopping at the doorway to turn, lift a hand in acknowledgement, perhaps in gratitude. He looked taller, somehow, stronger than he had before. She let herself appear just for a moment, once again in those snowy buckskins, lifted a hand in return, then faded from view.

***Richards -  
The night was not yet over, though dawn was coming closer. Perhaps that last should have satisfied her, but in truth, it had been more magic and ritual than what she had come out seeking. Wandering, she cast her mind back to the visitor at the pub. Perhaps now, with the strength she'd gained from joining her Power with that other, now she might be ready to deal with sadness, perhaps turn it to something at least a little different.

He had retired to his room, and she was wary of entering the building, but the temptation drew her on, and it seemed there was no barricade to her entry. Now, from the shadows she watched as he sat his book aside and eased into the bed, but still sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Obviously sleep had not come for him this night, not from the weariness on his face, in his silver-grey eyes. A tiny push of her mind, and he reached over to turn off the light, but still sat there, lost in his own thoughts. Well, she was becoming lost in his thoughts as well, almost overwhelmed by the loneliness, the resignation to that loneliness, the rueful acknowledgement of what he hungered after and what would never be his. 

"Oh, such fools these mortals be!" she whispered to herself, shaking her head. "Son of Adam, you could have all you wish for. Must you be so stubborn??" 

She could see into his heart, into his mind. Could see the mark they'd left on him, those two who loved him, not a Claiming, nothing like that, but a sweet promise, an offering of themselves. Could he not get past his own memories, the chains he'd placed on his own heart and mind enough to take them up on that promise, even to see the offer as it lay there at his feet? She'd shaken her head sadly, but then had begun the transformation, not one or the other, but a melding of the two. Surely that took little effort, as alike as they were. 

She placed a touch to his forehead, letting him doze, while she eased into the bed beside him. The two he dreamed of now, they were akin to the one at the Cottage, sisters; they also only pretended to be true Daughters of Eve, and while she knew they could be fierce, she knew they were also generous in their love. Somehow she did not think they would take it amiss, her easing of his sorrow and his need, not this one time.

In Norway, Ciena paused in the transfer of the contents of that safe to her pocket, frowning with concentration, then smiled and nodded in approval. In Wales, Coura halted the chestnut mare she was riding in the early pre-dawn, listened to the wind, and whispered a blessing in return.

And in the morning, at the pub, Major Kevin Richards awoke, stretched, wondering at the dreams he'd had, and set about his day, more at ease than he'd been for some time, for all the little sleep he'd gotten. There was even the trace of a smile on his face as he sipped his morning coffee.

***Lily, The Sprite -  
Yawning, she gathered her gossamer rose and moss colored draperies around her. Yes, a most worthy night. It was a pity perhaps that they didn't come along very often, but this one had not been a disappointment. Well, except for a couple of parts, and the others far outweighed those. She tentatively touched her abdomen, feeling a twitching like butterflies within. 

"Odd, I've not felt anything like that before." There was a trace of alien Power there, swirling, merging with her own Power. "Yes, most odd. Ah, well, I'll think on it tomorrow," she told herself as she settled down to sleep, or to do that which passed for sleep among her kind.

And thus it was that the tiny sprite with a small Power was given a bigger Power though the gift from one Shaman-born and the Ones who had given him that Power. 

She slept and awakened in time to take part of other holidays, but she was changed, enough she was no longer quite so content to remain just a sprite in an attic, cut off from others. For now she could become as a Daughter of Eve not just on the Nights of Power but anytime she chose, and each time the change was easier and lasted longer with less effort. Now she could be either, for as long as she liked, and that opened up new possibilities.

With the help of a new friend who held Power of yet another kind, she determined a new course, and with the ending of the war, she marched forth along that new path, one granted her by the joining of Powers.

In future years, she would tell stories to her children, and their favorite story was the one she called 'The Sprite and Her Night of Power'. And that story always ended in the same way . . . 

"Now, my darlings, the question was, what did the little sprite to do with that Power she had been given? Those of her kind were fastbeing displaced, and she no longer had any way of knowing where the few holdouts could be. And she was alone, and lonely, and wanting so much to have someone to call her own, someone to love and have that someone love her in return.

With the new possibilities before her, she ventured a visit to a Wise Woman, one who held Power of even a third kind, who helped her see her possibilities, and she made her choice. There would be some regret, of course, for in making any choice, you are setting aside the other choices you might have made. She who lived in what was called the Cottage knew that full well, and cautioned the sprite of that, to be very sure she understood what she was gaining, what she was giving up.

And so she made her choice, chose love and companionship over freedom and loneliness, and yes, there were regrets, but they were far outweighed by the joy that choice gave to her. And, much to her surprise, she gave up less than she had thought she might, for that which ran in her blood was still strong, even stronger with what the Shaman had given her, and perhaps the end of her people was not yet set in stone. Oh, they would be changed, the children she would bear, but they would still have Power, if they chose to wield it. And perhaps, that was the way it had to be in this new world, if her people intended to survive. The question was, how would they use this new start?

Tell, my sweet loves, what do YOU think?"

 

***Lily - 

Private Alfie Jenkins had a dream, a fantasy, one he'd carried ever since growing to manhood, and one night that dream had come true for him. He never forgot her, Lily, his dream girl. While he never really expected her to come back into his life, somehow all other girls had lost their appeal after her.

Now, helping to clear the Mansion of the last pieces of what belonged to the military, he'd stretched to ease his aching back. His mind was partly here, partly on that little shop he would be headed back to take over for his father now that the war was over and he was being released from duty. A soft voice caused him to spin around, look in disbelief at the figure standing there, brown hair curling slightly, shy look on her face, that sweet upturned nose.

"Hello, Alfie. I know I said I wouldn't be back this way, but . . . ". And she hesitated, wondering if this was the right thing to do, for him, for her. The look on his face removed much of the doubt, and the warmth of his arms removed any remaining traces.

 

And if there were things she never told him, secrets she never revealed, well, everyone has secrets, don't they. Still, perhaps he guessed, from the fanciful tales she told their children, stories of the wee folk, of fairies and sprites and magical gifts from unseen sources. And, of course, the touch of magic in their children, and in her. Surely that wasn't just his imagination.


End file.
